The present invention relates to computer systems and, more particularly, to a method for a vendor to service a client computer. The invention provides for economical and effective automated and semi-automated servicing of client computers. Below, related art is discussed to aid in the understanding of the invention. Related art labeled as “prior art” is admitted prior art; related art not labeled “prior art” is not admitted prior art.
Much of modern progress is associated with computers, which are basically “hardware” machines that manipulate data in accordance with “software” programs of instructions. Software programs are generally quite complex: in part because of their intended functionality, and in part due to a requirement to run on a variety of hardware configurations and along with a variety of other software programs. Due to the complexity, software faults are not uncommon. Due to society's increasing dependence on computers, such faults are a significant concern.
Faults can be addressed on several levels. In some cases, faults can be handled automatically by the computer on which the fault occurred. In other cases, the user can act to address the fault or work interactively with the computer to address the fault, e.g., using a software “wizard”. In organization, support personnel can be alerted to address the fault. Also, if the computer on which the fault occurred is “managed” by other computers, these can automatically or with human help address some faults. Finally, the fault can be handled by computer support vendors, e.g., hardware or software manufacturers or third-party support vendors. In this case, the support can be automated or involve human support (e.g., over the phone or email or on-site.).
Hewlett-Packard Company has developed a “self-healing” system in which software located at a service vendor site responds to faults on customer computers, as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/442,592. When a fault occurs on a customer computer, client software running on that computer automatically gathers diagnostic data and communicates it to the vendor's system. The vendor's system analyzing the fault data using up-to-date information and provides a solution to the customer in the form of documents from a continually updated knowledge base. The vendor ensures that the solution is the best available, while the diagnostic-data gathering client software ensures accurate diagnostic data without burdening the user/customer. Faults that are not effectively addressed by the automated system can be referred to human support personnel.